Sonic boom Fighting the fire within
by Fanfic 512
Summary: Flames has been taken over by her dark side, is it too late to save her or can Sonic and the rest save her?
1. Discovery

Flames and Piper laughed as they ate ice cream. "Flames hasn't had a mood swing since Piper came along about a couple of months ago." Amy said as they watched. "They're really good siblings. So it's hard to say this..." Tails said. "What is it?" Sonic asked. "They might be better then us." Tails said as Sonic looked at him. "What?" Tails asked. "Don't scare me like that." Sonic said as he punched him gently on the arm.

"...and that's why you should _never_ eat at Meh Burger." Flames finished. "Ew _w_. Dave sounds like a terrible person." Piper said. Flames' icy affects had worn off and she looked like her normal self as Piper wore a blue t-shirt and a skirt amd was barefooted. "So Amy told me that you could sing. Sing." Piper said. "I really shouldn't. I've been feeling weird for the past couple of weeks. Like I could destroy anything it hurts when I refuse." Flames said. "Yeah, yeah. Now sing." Piper said as Flames growled. "Do you even care?" Flames asked as she stood up.

"Huh? What's going on over there?" Tails asked as they both got up and started arguing. "I just want to hear you sing!" Piper said. "Well I told you no!" Flames said as her hair lit. "Please!" Piper said as Flames grunted. "Just stop! Please." Flames said. "Then sing." Piper said.

(Nightcore elastic heart)

"No! Ugh!" Flames grunted. "It's easy! Just let the lyrics fly out your mouth!" Piper said. "Piper! Enough! Before I can't stop myself from hurting you!" Flames said. "I- what? Why would you want to hurt me?" Piper asked. "No more questions! I'm sick of your mouth already!" Flames said before she covered her mouth. Piper hit her with an icy hand up the face as she growled. "How's that for big mouth?! Flames?" Piper asked as Flames looked down and grunted. "Run." Flames said as her hand flamed. "Flames? You're scaring me." Piper said as she backed away. "That isn't good." Amy said as she ran over to them. "Flames? Answer me please! You're scaring me." Piper said as Flames laughed evily and looked up. Her eyes showed her fighting...but what? Whatever it was it was after Piper and she knew she needed to run. "Flames!" Sonic said. Piper backed away from the fusion as she stepped closer. "You know for someone with a big mouth like you, you look pretty scared." Flames laughed out. "Flames? I'm sorry." Piper said. Flames hand sparked with energy as she made a super flaming coal. "Well I'm making sure that mouth of yours will _stay_ shut." Flames said befire Sticks tackled her. "Sticks! Be careful! It isn't her trying to kill me!" Piper said.

"Come on Flames! You're better than this." Sonic said as Flames growled. "I have an idea." Piper said as she made and orb of ice and put out Flames hair. "Flames?" Knuckles asked. "Did I miss something? Why is Sticks on me?" Flames asked as the group sighed. "You blacked out and tried to kill Piper." Tails said. "I-I did?" Flames said as she stood up and backed from Piper. "It wasn't your fault Flames." Piper said. "I don't want to hurt you. I gotta go!" Flames said as she teleported away. "Flames! Why did she black out?" Piper asked. "Did she give you any details on what she felt like before she tried to...you know?" Tails asked. "She said something about her feeling like she could destroy anything and it was so strong she hurt when she fought the urge." Piper said. "Uh oh. That sound like something she said before. We should find her though before she tries hurts anyone else." Sonic said.

Flames was in the forest in a tree when she saw Shadow walking by. "Hey Fl-" Shadow said. "Shh. I'm not in the mood right now Shadow." Flames said as she hid her face in her arms. "I noticed. Why?" Shadow asked. "I'm changing Shadow. The more I ignore this dark part of me the stronger it gets. I can't unleash it and I can't hold it in." Flames said. "What are you talking about?" Shadow asked. "I learned something from this dark side. It's not going away. It's a part of me from being the renovation of the fire stone. I can't just keep it in or I'll hurt someone. I've kept it in for anout a year now. It's taking me over Shadow. It scares me when I reliazed I tried to huet Piper." Flames said. "I'll help you." Shadow said. "It can't be stopped! It's what I am! Each day! Each minute it grows stronger! And I grow weaker. What if I'm too weak to stop it?" Flames said. "I'll be there to help you fight it." Shadow said. "Thanks Shady." Flames said. "I need to hide out for a couple of days. To learn how to control it." Flames said as Shadow nodded and teleported away. Flames looked at her communicator. Flames took it off and ran off. "For the best." Flames said.

Piper saw the communicator and Flames running off. "Flames! Wait!" Piper said as she used her Sonic speed to chase after her. "Leave me alone Piper!" Flames said. "I'm your little sis! As long as I exist you're never alone!" Piper said. Flames grunted as she went faster. "I don't want to hurt you!" Flames said. "You can't hurt me! Op. That came out wrong!" Piper said. "What is that suppose to mean?!" Flames asked. "You would never hurt me! Man I need to shut up." Piper said. Flames stopped and punched Piper in the gut. "Just. Did." Flames said evily as she ran off. "Totally deserved that." Piper said as she held her gut. Piper ran off to be behind Flames again. "Stop following me Piper!" Flames said. "Nope!" Piper said as she jumped on Flames. "Leave me alone Piper! I don't want to hurt you!" Flames said as she teleported from under Piper and ran away. "Flames! Stop running away from your problems!" Piper said.

Flames stopped as she turned her head as far around as she could. " _I'm_ running from _my_ problems?! Take a look in the mirror _freezer_!!" Flames growled. "Just let us help you-" Piper said. "They've tried and help me to make me turn into a coal form that tried to kill them. When you understand what this feels like then we can talk about solving my problem." Flames interrupted. "What?!" Piper asked. Flames teleported away as Piper let out a depressing sigh. "Don't worry Flames. It's time for me to be a hero and save my big sis from darkness." Piper said as she teleported away.

Sonic and the others felt a breeze as Piper teleported inside the workshop. "Well?" Sonic asked before getting hit with a snowball. "Why didn't you tell me about the first time you tried to cure her?!" Piper asked as her hair turned to froat and it started to snow from nowhere. "I'm assuming you found her? The fire stone did that to her. Her dark energy made her try and kill us." Tails explained. "It got worse. She hurt me." Piper said as she showed a bruise on her stomach. "What? Flames would never do that." Knuckles said. "I know." Piper said. The group heard a scream from the village as they ran off. "Flames?!" Piper asked as they saw Flames cracking her knuckles. "I wasn't finished with you at the beach freezer." Flames said. "Piper! Get back!" Sonic warned. "No. I need to save her!" Piper said. "This isn't the sister who'll take it easy on you Piper!" Amy said. "I have to try! She would've done the same thing for me! I have to be a sister!" Piper said as she ran at Flames. Flames threw a flaming coal at Piper as Piper used an a ball of ice(icy orbs) to deflect them. "Flames! It's me! Piper. I know this isn't you. Please." Piper said as Flames looked at her in confusion. Sonic ran over and pulled Piper out of the way from a flaming coal. "Flames! Please! You said it yourself! You don't eant to hurt me! I don't want to hurt you in order to save you!" Piper said. " _Piper._ " Flames said as she passed out. Piper caught her from falling to the ground. "Good going Pipes. We should get her inside." Sonic said as Piper picked her up.

"Is she okay?" Piper asked her. "She's just sleeping Pip- hey!" Tails asked as he saw Piper shaking Flames. "What? If she's just sleeping then she'll wake up right?" Piper asked. "Yeah but she needs energy. What if I shook you to wake up?" Tails asked. "Odds are I would wake up." Piper said. "Are you 14 or 2?" Tails asked. "14. Duh! I'm just childish." Piper said. "I know that but- Flames?" Tails asked as he looked over her shoulder. "H-hey Tails." Flames said as she sat up. "Flames! I was so worried about you!" Piper said as she hugged her. Flames hugged her back as she purred. "I'm okay...for now." Flames said. "What do you mean _for now_?" Piper asked. Before Flames could answer Sonic ran in. "Is everything okay?" Flames asked. "Have you seen Sticks? We're playing hunter." Sonic said. "Is that a new game?" Flames asked. "Someone is the hunter and the other hide. Basically hide-and-seek but you can push and kick." Tails said. "Cool." Piper said. "No." Tails said as Sonic ran out. Piper grew curious as she ran outside. "Hey!" Flames said as she ran outside. Piper ran into the market as Flames followed. "Where are you going?!" Flames asked. "To see what they're re _ally_ up to." Piper said as she flew up to be above Sonic. Flames flew up beside her as they saw Sonic run into his shack.

"Were you followed?" Amy asked. "Not that I know of." Sonic said. "Good. We can't ket Flames and Piper know about this." Knuckles said. "Know about what?" Piper whispered. "If Flames turns dark what are we going to do?" Amy asked. "Well of course we'll have to turn her back." Knuckles said. "This is a part of her. She might not be able to control it." Sonic said? Flames growled and grunted as she held her chest. "What's wrong?" Piper asked. "Huh? Who's there?" Amy asked. Piper flew Flames up to the roof as Sonuc looked around. "Thanks." Flames said. "We can't kill her!" Knuckles said. "We could talk to Tails about using that machine he made that got him fused with a bee bot." Amy suggested. "Flames?" Piper asked as she looked at Flames balling her fist. "Those-" Flames said before Piper covered her mouth. "Let's just listen in some more. "Why can't we tell Flames?" Sticks asked. "She might take it too hard. That, and we want to be sure it can work first." Sonic said. "Too hard _? Too hard?!_ " Flames whispered as she growled. "Flames-?" Piper said before Flames jumped down. "Flames?!" Amy, Knuckles, Sticks, and Sonic asked. "Too hard?! I'm turning and you think I would take that too hard?! I need answers! I need to know more about this!" Flames snapped. "Flames-" Knuckles said. "Don't you try to talk down to me! You're my boyfriend! You knew I needed this information and you _still_ didn't give it to me. Nobody cares do they?!" Flames screamed as her eyes teared up.

"Flames! I care!" Piper said. "No you don't! I told you about it on the beach and what did you do? You didn't care! Nobody can relate to what I go threw everyDAY! GAH!!!" Flames said as she fell to her knees. "Flames?" the group asked. "Leave me alone! Lairs! All you care about is yourself! I hate you! All of you!" Flames said as she teleported away. "Flames! Wait! Way to go guys!" Piper said. The group was about to answer when they heard screaming. Sonic amd Piper ran off to be shocked. "None of you care! I hate everything on this island!" Flames screamed. "Flames! This isn't you! Look at what you're doing!" Sonic said. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!! I hate you and the rest of team Sonic most of all!" Flames said as her eyes turned red. A (bloody) red aura surrounded Flames as she grunted and fell to her hands and knees. "Flames!" Piper and Sonic screamed. Flames' fur turned grey as her hair turned black. "Nobody cares!" Flames screamed. "Flames! Stop please!" Piper said. Flames threw an orb covered with a fire the same color as the aura at Piper. "Don't beg to me Piper. You voice makes me sick." Flames said.

This was no longer Flames, this was a dark force corrupting Flames. She showed the anger and darkness coursing through her in her personality and new look. This form didn't care what people thought. _Dark_ Flames was powered by the hatred she felt for the people of the village, for Team Sonic. This wasn't the lovable Flames. No, this new Dark Flames was something anyone could hate, and she hated them right back.

"Flames?" Piper asked. "Wrong! I'm darkness! This might be the only thing I'll love." Dark Flames said as she made a flaming orb. "Flames! I know you can hear me! Please! Don't do it!" Piper begged. Dark Flames sneered at her as she threw the orb with perfect aim. "Piper! Watch out!" Sonic said as he pushed her away and got hit with the orb. "Sonic!" Piper screamed as she looked at her corrupted sister. "What's the matter Sonic? Having trouble getting up?" Dark Flames asked. Sonic tried to get up as he fell back down. "Flames?" Amy asked as the rest of Team Sonic ran over. "She's trying to kill us! That isn't Flames! That's... _Dark Flames_?" Piper asked as Dark Flames gave them an evil grin. "Flames? Why?" Knuckles asked. "Everybody hates me! And now they will pay!" Dark Flames said as she threw a flaming orb at Knuckles. Piper froze the orb in place as frost came from the ground. "What do we do?! We can't let her destroy the village and we can't hurt her!" Piper asked. "We have to find a way to show her that we don't hate her!" Amy said. "How? She won't listen to us." Piper said.


	2. The plan

Dark Flames laughed at the confusion of the villagers. "Flames?" Zooey asked as she pushed her way into the front of the crowd. Dark Flames threw a flaming orb at Zooey as she was frozen in terror. "Zooey!" Tails said as he shoved her out the way. Tails got hit in the chest as he grunted and passed out. "Tails!" the group screamed as they looked at the unconscious fox. "One down. A whole island to go." Dark Flames said. Zooey ran up to Tails' unconscious body and turned him on his back. "Tails?" Zooey asked as she shook him slightly. "You monster! You just hurt him!" Zooey shouted as Dark Flames growled. "I was _always_ a monster was I? Even when I was good huh Zooey?" Dark Flames asked. "Get Tails out of here! He isn't able to fight!" Sonic said as Zooey nodded, and ran off with Tails.

"Flames. I don't want to hurt you." Piper said as she held an icy orb in her hand. "Try me freezer." Dark Flames snapped as her hand flamed. "Get back!" Piper said. "This isn't your sister you're fighting. You'll need all the help you can get!" Sonic said as he stood up. "Will you be able to?" Piper asked. "I can manage." Sonic said. "Better. I can take you down like I did with that freak." Dark Flames said. "Tails. What did you do?!" Amy asked. "Just hit him, maybe too much for his unmatured body. Oh well." Dark Flames said. "You tried and kill him?!" Sonic asked. "No...I tried to kill the vixen!" Dark Flames said. "That's not any better!" Piper said. "I know. Everybody will get what they deserve. Tails was just the first." Dark Flames said as she teleported away. "Tails!" the group said as they ran in the direction that Zooey did. Tails laid on the couch as Zooey bandage up his chest. "Thank you Tails." Zooey said. Tails didn't answer as Sonic and the others ran in. "Did you save Flames?" Zooey asked. "Not yet. She did something to Tails." Sonic said as they looked at Tails. "Hmm..." Piper thought as she had an idea. Piper made a snowball and threw at Tails stomach just enough to make him flench. "He's okay for now. I have an idea." Sonic said. Sonic tickled Tails' gut as his nose twitched and he turned his head. "Stop..." Tails moaned as the group sighed. Tails slowly opened his eyes as he looked at Zooey. "Thank you Tails." Zooey said as she hugged him. "No need to thank me." Tails said. "I need to go." Piper said as she flew out. "Where's she off to?" Tails asked. "Let's find out." Knuckles said as they ran off.

Piper flew down to an open area as she looked around. "This is perfect for training." Piper said as he hands made a icy/foggy aura. "I have to...ugh!!" Piper said as her icy orb fell. "She's training?" Sonic asked. "She should've asked us to help her." Amy said as she walked out. "Amy?!" Piper said as she about jumped out her fur. "It's okay. I want to help you train." Amy said as she got out her hammer. "I'm not use to my powers yet. I suck." Piper said. "That's why you need to practice." Sonic said. "Okay." Piper said. "What's the problem?" Sonic asked as he looked at one of her icy orbs. "They're too weak." Piper said. "It's like my speed. I have to control how fast or slow to go. You have to control how strong yoir impact is." Sonic said. "How do you know this stuff?" Piper asked. "I've had experience." Sonic said (referring to Sonic boom: Fire and Ice). Piper closed her hand as her hand glowed white. The glow transferred to a small orb in her hand as it froze. Piper held up the icy orb as she aimed at a tree but missed. "Gr! I can't do anything right!" Piper said as her cheeks glowed making a glowing birthmark of a snowflake on each cheek. "Um...Piper?" Sonic said as it started to snow. "Sorry!" Piper said. "No. Keep going." Sonic said. Piper closed her eyes as her birthmarks glowed and the snow fell. Pipper held out her hand as icy spikes came from the ground coping her direction. Piper looked at the icy spikes and then her hand. "That was...new." Piper said.

"You have to have skill. Let's try it against a partner." Amy daid as she held her hammer in a battle position and ran at Piper. Piper dodged the hammer and threw an orb at Amy as it hit her stomach. "Whoa. Whoa!" Piper said as she dodged Sonic. Piper's eyes glew white as she looked at Sonic. Piper stomped the ground as the grass turned to ice and made Sonic trip. "Piper! This is just training." Sonic reminded her. "Oh yeah." Piper said as her eyes dulled. "It's okay. We have to find a way to bring Flames back to her normal self though." Tails said as Zooey helped him walked. "You took some major damage, I don't think you should." Sonic said.

Shadow was leaning on a tree when he heard growling. Shadow snuck into a bush and saw Dark Flames. "Flames?" Shadow asked himself. "They'll pay for hating me. Everybody will pay for hurting me. And if anyone tries to get in my way, I'll be sure to teach them a lesson." Dark Flames said as he hands flamed with the dark fire and energy. "What happened to her?" Shadow asked. Dark Flames' ears twitched as she turned to see Shadow. "Well if it isn't the hedgehog who tried to take over me...twice?" Dark Flames asked as she made a flaming orb in her left hand. "Flames? What happened to you?" Shadow asked. "I found my true calling, destroying this worthless island." Dark Flames said. Shadow walked slowly up to her and looked into her corrupted eyes. "I showed Tails a lesson, and I'll donthe same to you!" Dark Flames said as she kicked him into a tree. "I won't fight you Flames." Shadow said. "Then it just makes my job easier." Dark Flames said. "Why are you doing this?" Shadow asked. "Nobody cares! Everybody hates me! So I'm gonna show them what hatred is." Dark Flames said.

"I don't hate you." Shadow said. "Then why did you try to take control of me and make me kill Team Sonic?" Dark Flames asked. "They were in the way. I told you I love you." Shadow said. "Lies!" Dark Flames snapped. Dark Flames threw a flaming orb at Shadow as he rolled out the way. "Flames!" Piper shouted as she ran out the bushes. "You again? What now freezer?" Dark Flames asked. "Flames! Snap out of it! This isn't right!" Knuckles shouted as the rest of Team Sonic ran into the clearing. "Looks like freak made it after all." Dark Flames said as Tails growled. "Look how's talking mutant!" Tails snapped as all eyes was locked on him. "So it's that way huh?" Dark Flames asked as her haired flames. "You know it hot head! Trying to kill Zooey is something I won't take!" Tails said as he pulled out his wrench. "Tails?" Sonic asked. Tails ignored him as he threw his wrench with full strength and hit Dark Flames in the chest. "Ow! For a kid you have some mussel." Dark Flames said. "Flirting won't change my mind!" Tails said as he tried to attack Dark Flames but was held back by Sonic and Sticks. "Easy there! Calm down." Sticks said. Tails broke free as he punched Dark Flames to the ground. Tails grabbed his wrench and started hitting her in the stomach with it.

"What's gotten into you?!" Sonic asked as he pulled Tails off. "Let me at 'er!" Tails demanded as he tried to break free. "Calm down!" Sonic said as he lost his grip and Tails tried to go at Dark Flames again. "Looks like I did something after all huh?" Dark Flames asked as she teleported away. "Get back here!" Tails shouted. "Tails!" Sonic said as he grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "Calm down. I don't like to see you like this. Just take deep breaths." Sonic said. Tails started to relax as he closed his eyes and took deep breathes. "Okay. I'm better now." Tails said as he opened his eyes. "Good. So how do we get her back to normal?" Piper asked, worried about Flames. "I have an idea. We can drain it from her. I have some parts at the workshop, they should work." Tails said. "Finally! An idea! Yes, we better go." Piper said, and with that, she grabbed his hand and teleported away.

Hours pasted as Tails worked and Piper assisted him, when he held up a electronic glove with a jar on it. "Could look better." Piper said as he grabbed a blue ribbon. "Now I need to get close enough for the drainage process to take effect." Tails said as he replaced the glove on his hand with the new invention. "Right. But she could be anywhere." Piper stated. "That's why we bait her out." Tails said.

"So you want me to say mean things about a girl with dark and dangerous powers, who won't hold back? You idiot!" Sticks said. "I know but if we're going to get her back we need to get her to come out." Tails said. "Fine. But Amy has to do it with me?" Sticks said. "He said you not me!" Amy said. "JUST DO IT!!!" Shadow commanded. "Fine. I hope you know what're doing." Amy said. Tails let out a pressured sigh as he looked at the machine on his hand. "Trust me...I do." Tails let out. "What are you hiding?" Sonic thought as he looked at the fear and panic in Tails' eyes he was trying to hide. "She's gonna kill me... HEY HOT HEAD!!!!" Amy shouted. "Why don't you come and start us a camp fire!" Sticks said before they heard growling in the wind. "What did you say?!" Dark Flames asked as she appeared from nowhere. Tails was quick to act as he pressed a trigger from inside the machine. "Now to- GAH!!!!" Dark Flames shouted as the machine started to drain her dsrk energy. Tails tried to hide the pain but failed as Sonic noticed. "Stop you little freak!!" Dark Flames demanded as her aura was being sucked into the machine. "Tails. Let me take the machine. It's hurting you." Sonic said. "No. If I let go it'll stop draining her...UGH... energy." Tails said as the pain made his body tightened, but he still aimed at Dark Flames. "Tails stop!" Sonic said as he tried to take the machine. "You heard him! It'll stop draining her from that dark energy controlling her! Let him do it!" Shadow said as he pulled Sonic from Tails.

Dark Flames glowed as the aura disappeared as the group looked away, except for Tails. Dark Flames was no more, Flames was back, her brown fur, blonde hair, everything was back. "Flames!" everybody yelled, but Tails, as they ran over to Flames. "What happened?" Flames asked before she noticed Tails wasn't over, but didn't think it was important. "Tails had to drain the dark energy from the fire stone out of you." Amy said before it hit Sonic, where was Tails? "Tails?" Sonic asked as he walked over to the motionless body, only standing due to his legs being locked. "Sonic..." Tails said like he was about to pass out, as he fell to the ground. Sonic caught the fox from hitting his face on the ground as everyone rushed over to him. "I didn't do anything to him did I?" Flames asked, feeling guilty about his condition. "No. Except hit him in the chest earlier. Is he okay?" Amy said as she looked at Sonic. "I don't know." Sonic said. Sonic pulled off the machine. The fur under the machine was colder than ice, pale, and had several gashes on them.

"S... Sonic." Tails coughed out. "Tails!" Sonic said as he hugged the half awake fox. "I'm sorry Sonic... I'm not strong enough..." Tails coughed out. "No don't think like that! You're just..." Sonic said before Tails closed his eyes. "Tails?" Amy asked. Nothing. "We better get him home and figure out what happened to him...well...more of what happened to him." Flames said as she teleported the group back to Tails' place. Flames looked at the fox and sighed as his chest rised and lowered. "Okay...his blue prints for the machine has a warning, it could take energy from the host and cause their hand to look like...you know. PHEW! They heal over time." Flames said as they all sighed. "So he's just tired and bruised? That's good. Well better than it could be." Sonic said as he looked at Tails. "So... what happened to me?" Flames asked now that she knew Tails was okay. "You were corrupted by dark energy. The change looked painful." Sonic explained. "I remember a black nothingness, and my body aching. Before that I followed Piper who was following you." Flames said. "I'm sorry. This is my fault. I shouldn't been spying. If I didn't maybe we could've done something to stop Flames from having to go threw that." Piper said as a tear went down her cheek. "No it wasn't! If I wasn't made of the fire stone I wouldn't even have to go threw that! You can't blame yourself for what happened." Flames said. "Yes it is! If I wasn't so childish you wouldn't have to pay for my mistakes! If I wasn't around then maybe it would be safe for everyone." Piper said before she teleported away. "Drama queen." Shadow mumbled before getting slapped by Flames. "That's my sister! We need to find her." Flames said. "Maybe tomorrow morning." Amy said. "Then I'll go by myself." Flames said as she ran outside.


	3. A whole new problem

Piper cried under a tree as she had her head burried in her arms. "Get off me!" She heard someone say. Piper saw a chipmunk with some blue shorts, blue eyes, white tank top, and wavy red hair that barely went above his cheeks, being held by two crabmeat bots. "hold still you test dummy!" Eggman said as he held up a needle. "No! Please!" the boy said. "I need somebody!" Eggman said before Piper jumped out. "Then use me!" Piper said. "Huh?" the boy and Eggman said. "I said, use me. If you need someone to test out your little serum use me." Piper saud as she held out her arm. "What do you want from me?" Eggman said. "For you to let the boy go." Piper said. Eggman smirked as the crabmeat robots let go and grabbed her instead. Eggman injected her in the stomach as she screamed in pain. "There. Now you'll come back to me if you want the cure...with Sonic and the others." Eggman said, knowing her connection to Sonic and his friends, before flying off grabbing the two robots woth the egg mobile, as Piper fell to her knees and grabbed her stomach. "Why did you do that?" the boy asked. "Well I couldn't let him do that to you. I'm Piper." Piper said as she held out on of her hands. "Thank you Piper. I'm Freddie Meyer. But you can call me Fred." the boy said as he tried to help her up but she fell back down. "Can't feel anything under my gut. Just go back to the village and I'll find a way back." Piper said, then, Fred picked her up as they locked eyes. "Or...I could carry you. It's the least I could do for you helping me out." Fred said as she smiled. "You don't have to." Piper said making an attempt to get from his grip. "Just let me help you." Fred insisted. "I don't have a choice do I?" Piper asked as he shook his head in response, but he did it in a childish way, like he was playing around with her. "Nope. I'll drag you if I have to." Fred said as he walked off. Before she could say anything she started screaming and her ears started to ring. "Are you okay?!" Fred asked. "It burns!!!! Make it stop!!!!" Piper yelled as her claws came out and gripped her stomach. "Hold on! I'll get you help!" Fred said as he put her in a piggy back position and ran off with her, now sobbing in pain.

Flames teleported back into Tails' workshop and sighed, she hadn't found Piper. "I'm sure she's fine." Sonic said. Before she could even breathe, Fred ran in as Piper scrramed the words, 'It's burning' over anand over again. "She took a bullet for me in the woods." Fred explained. "What happened?" Amy asked. "MAKE IT STOP!!!! IT BURNS SO MUCH!!!!" Piper screamed as she cliched her stomach with her claws. Piper stopped screaming as she opened her orange cold eyes. "Piper?" Flames asked. "I'm-I'm okay...ugh...I think." Piper said not looking away from the ceiling. "Then look me in the eyes and tell me that." Flames said. "I don't think that's a good idea." Piper said. "Why?" Sonic asked as her eye twitched. "I have a small urge to..." Piper started off. "To what?" Sonic asked. "I don't know actually. But something tells me I shouldn't look at her, or you, or Knuckles, or anyone." Piper said before she could feel her teeth sharpening. "I think I know what's going on. When you look at someone do you feel aggressive?" Sticks asked. "I don't know!" Piper said. "Then, find out." Knuckles said. Piper sighed as she looked at Sticks. She felt a large bubbling feeling flowing threw her. "Yeah." Piper said as she tried to unlock her eyes from her. Sticks put out her hand as Piper felt a beam of pain threw her chest. "Garh!" Piper grunted as she looked away from Sticks.

"She's been zombie-fied!" Sticks said. "There's no such thing as zombies!" Piper growled in a dark voice. "Then why are you turning into one?!" Sticks asked. Piper jumped off the table and threw it at Sticks. "Whoa!" Everyone said as they dodged the table. "I'm not turning into a zombie!" Piper said as her fur palled. "Yes you are! See! Zombies exist!" Sticks said before she was knocked down by Piper. "If there is then I'll...AGH!!!! IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP!!" Piper said as she claw anything around her. "Piper?" Fred asked as he leaned beside her. "NO GET AWAY FROM ME!" Piper said. Piper's pupils shrunk to the size of a cell as she clawed Fred. "Are you okay...um?" Sonic asked. "Fred. I'm fine. But something's wrong with Piper." Fred said as Piper hissed. "Piper? It's me...Flames." Flames said as she held her hands out and walked slowly towards Piper. Piper backed away to a wall as she dug her claws in the wood behind her. "She's acting like a wild animal." Amy said. "Piper. We don't want to hurt you. Just help you, we're your friends." Sonic said as she clawed the air. "She took a bullet for me. I'm taking one for her." Fred said as he walked slowly at Piper. "Piper. Whatever fatty injected into you is making you act like a wild animal. I just want to help you. Like you helped me." Fred said as Piper's nose twitched. Fred put his hand in front if her as she sniffed it and then rubbed her head on it. "Go ahead. She won't attack." Fred said as Piper looked at Sticks.

Tails heard the last part as he groaned and opened his eyes. "What's going on?" Tails asked as he saw his hand in a wrap. "Eggman injected something into Piper and now she's acting wild." Knuckles said. "When we're done with a problem we have another one." Tails thought. The group circled Piper as she hissed under her breath. "Why is she acting like this?" Flames asked. "I could figure it out if she would let me get a blood sample." Tails said as Piper growled. "That isn't going to happen." Fred said as he hugged Piper and she stoppped growling. "Then I'll have to get it anyway. My hand is tattered up anyway." Tails said. Tails put the needle in her arm as it filled with blood and her eyes widened. "Ow!" Piper said as the group looked at her. "Piper?" Amy asked as she nodded. "Yeah. What happened?" Piper asked. "That stuff Eggman injected you with made you act like a wild animal and you tried to protect yourself." Fred said before Piper noticed her claws and gasped. "I'm sorry. I just felt...so...much...pain.." Piper said before passing out into Fred's arms. "Piper? Why'd she pass out?" Fred asked. "I'm about to find out." Tails said as he dropped some of the blood in a box connected to his computer. "So?" Flames asked. "Her body is just getting use to the change. She's lucky that she wasn't fully confused with her humanity and snapped back into control. Eggman has triggered a chemical into her body thst makes her forget her humanity, it's very painful. That's why she wasn't acting Mobian." Tails said as Piper woke from her sudden pass out. "I feel it again. It's not safe for me to stay." Piper said as she make a run for the door. "Wait!" Fred said as he grabbed her hand. Piper looked at him with a spark of love in her eyes as he looked back with the same look. "I can't stay. What if I go wild again?" Piper asked. "Then I'll be here to help you." Fred said as she smiled and he smiled back.

"Okay Mister Tough Stuff? How are you going to help me?" Piper asked as she crossed her arms. "I have some skills you don't know of. Like I can see in the dark, and I know karate." Fred said as he made a karate pose which made Piper laugh. "I want to show you something." Piper said as she held out her hand. Fred smirked as he grabbed her hand and they teleported off.

Piper let go of his hand as she tapped the lake in front of her. Fred looked around as he saw the frosty decorations and the frosty yet still defrosted lake. "Like it?" Piper asked. "Love it." Fred said as Piper blushed. "Thanks. This is like my littke hideout." Piper said as she sighed and sat down. "Is everything okay?" Fred asked as he sat beside her. "No." Piper said. "Do you...wanna talk about it?" Fred asked. "No." Piper said as she looked at her reflection. She saw the cave and a piece of ice that looked like the ine Tails held when she first saw the group. "Please?!" Fred begged. "It's hard to say no to someone as cute as you." Piper said as he blushed. "So? What's up?" Fred asked. "It's...GAH!!!!" Piper said as she clawed her stomach. "Piper! Not again! Not now! When I don't know where I am!" Fred said as her eyes turned orange and her pupils shrunk. "Run..." Piper said as she tried to hold herself back from nit attacking Fred. "I won't leave you here to be tooken over by that serum!" Fred said. "I said run!" Piper said before she got up and tried to claw him with her sharp, long, claws. "Piper! Fight it!" Fred said as she looked back and tried to attack him. Piper clawed the air trying to attack Fred as five shockwaves made of ice hit Fred. "Fred? No! Stop it." Piper said as she tried to stop herself. "You're doing it!" Fred said. Piper snapped back to her wild form as she scratched his stomach. "Gah!" Fred said as he fell to the ground and held his stomach. Piper then took her claws and threw him into a tree.

"Please Piper... your losing your humanity... I'm losing you..." Fred said as he fell to the ground. "You...you care for me?" Piper asked as her eyes turned to her purple blackish color. "I always did." Fred said. "Oh...Fred..." Piper said before she passed out. "Piper! Come on. I'm getting you that cure." Fred said as he picked her up and walked off hoping luck would be on his side. Fred saw the village and Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails hanging out. "Guys!" Fred said as he ran over to them. "What happened?!" Sonic asked as he looked at the unconscious fusion. "Long story... is she okay?" Fred asked. "Yeah. She just needs some rest." Tails sais as Fred growled. "That's it. We need that cure. She almost killed me." Fred said as he walked off. "Where're you going?" Knuckles asked. "Drop Piper off at her sister's house. Then we have to get that cure and get rid of that serum." Fred said. "That's what he's wanting! We have to wait until we know what he's planning!" Sonic said. "We can't wait any longer! I saw how painful that was for her! And thanks to her I didn't need to feel it! So I'm going to find a way to save her!" Fred said. "We just-" Tails said. "We _need_ that cure! Even if I have to get it myself!" Fred said as he took out a bat from his back. "Where did that come from?!" Sonic asked. "I had it the whole time. And it will be the last thing that fat guy sees before I knock him out and take that cure for Piper." Fred said as he walked off. "Hey! Why is Piper so important to you?" Knuckles asked.

"She's the only one who cared for me in years. She means allot to me." Fred said. "I can relate to that." Knuckles said. "What are you talking about?" Sonic asked. "Flames and my relationship is the way he feels about Piper." Knuckles said. Fred walked off holding the bat as the group talked. "Don't worry Piper. I'm gonna save you. Even if it means taking it to the extreme." Fred said. Piper heard the last part as she tried to open her eyes and stop Fred from hurting Eggman. "No...Fred..." Piper thought as she tried to pri her eyes open. Aboit thirty minutes later Piper eyes shot open as she noticed Fred was gone.

(Wolves by Selena Gomez)

"No! Fred don't hurt him! Gah!!!" Piper said as she clawed her stomach. "Piper!" the three said as they snapped out of their argument and rushed to her aid. "I...need to stop him..." Piper said as her eyes turned orange and her pupils shrunk. Piper looked into the forest and sniffed before running off in that direction. "Piper! Wait!" Sonic said as he ran off after her. Piper jumped up on the side of a tree and then in another as bark flew at Sonic. Piper grunted as her claws grew out and her teeth sharpen. "Piper! You're gonnna make the change permanent! Don't risk it!" Sonic said. "I'll risk anything to make sure he doesn't become a murderer." Piper thought as she ran off. "Wait!" Sonic said.

Piper's eyes now about had no pupils as she ran off at a fast pace. "I need to stay in control. No matter how bad it hurts. He's doing this to help you for garsh darn sake!" Piper thought as her speed increased. "Piper! If Fred doesn't kill Egghead she will." Sonic said as he sped up. "Sonic! Did you find Piper?" Tails asked over the communicator. "Yeah, and she's going pretty fast. If Fred won't kill Egghead she'll be sure to finish the job. I need Flames to get to Eggman's before she can." Sonic said as Tails hung up and Flames called. "What is this about Piper?" Flames asked. "She went after Fred and now she's gonna kill Eggman. She's barely in control. I can tell...get to Egghead before she can kill him." Sonic said as Flames gave a satisfying signal of she was on her way and hung up. Piper ran out of the woods and saw Fred as her urge to kill him increased and she grunted. "Fred... don't do it...please." Piper begged as Fred turned around and saw her fall to her knees. "Piper! You're changing aren't you?" Fred asked. "I already did. I can't control the serum much longer. Make sure I don't kill anyone okay?" Piper asked. "I'll do my best." Fred said as Piper looked up and gave him a weak smile before she looked down and grunted. "Thank you Freddie, now, get away from me." Piper said as her claws grew. "O-okay." Fred said as he backed away. Piper's pupils disappeared as their was only a big orange circle in each eyes as she looked up and growled at Fred. "What's going on out here?!" Eggman asked as he walked out. Piper turned to him and showed her sharp, razor teeth as she stood up.


	4. Saving Piper from herself

Flames teleported behind Piper as she gasped then covered her mouth. Piper turned and clawed her chest as she flew back to fall on the ground. "Piper?" Flames asked as Piper ran at her. "She changed! It isn't Piper! It's the serum!" Fred stated. Flames saw the difference in her eyes as she growled. "You! I wanted to kill you before but now I have a good reason! You took control of the one person who got me! She was my sister! I'm gonna kill you!" Flames said as her eyes turned red and her dark form returned. "P- Flames?! I thought we got rid of the dark energy controlling you?" Sonic asked in confusion as he showed up. "You took my sweet lovable little sister and turned her into a wild animal! I'll have no mercy this time...not after you took what's most important to me!" Dark Flames said as she floated up. "She's still there! If she can turn back in a couple of minutes the change won't be permanent!" Eggman said with fear as he back for the door. "Then what?! She'll turn again!" Dark Flames sorta asked Eggman as she made a dark orb. "I have the cure! But I can't give it to her in this form." Eggman said. "She can be saved? She can be saved! But I only have a few minutes to get her back to normal so she can take that cure." Fred said as he ran over to Piper who was ready to attack him. "Piper. It's me Fred. Come back to me. I know you can hear me. You did last time." Fred said as he hugged Piper tightly. Piper ignored him as she tried to bite him. "Fighting that serum made it stronger huh? Please Piper." Fred said as he huggged her tighter. Piper tried to claw him as she started to move around.

"She doesn't care? No! This is Piper. She cared for a stranger, she can't control herself. Please let this work." Fred thought as he looked into the effected eyes, being controlled by the serum Eggman put in her. "Piper? I know how to save you. I need to show you that you're not a wild animal, a monster, but a beautiful and kind person. So..." Fred said before he kissed her and embraced her so she couldn't pull away. Dark Flames and Eggman stopped as they looked at the attempt to save Piper. Piper's pupils returned as her eyes bolted open and she looked at the chipmunk. Sonic was frozen in shock as he saw Piper not attack. Piper's eyes turned purple blackish as she closed them and kissed back. "Fred?" Piper asked. "Piper? The real, non- monster Piper?" Fred asked as she weakly nodded. "Fred?" Piper asked again. "Yeah?" Fred asked. "Thank...you." Piper said before passing out into his arms. "No problem Pipes." Fred said. "Now give her the cure before I change my mind in not ending you." Dark Flames said before she returned to her normal form.

"Okay!" Eggman said as he pulled out a needle and walked over to Piper. Eggman poked her in the back and injected the cure into her. Her claws went away and her teeth returned to normal as Fred sighed. Piper opened her eyes barely to see Fred carrying her before she went back to sleep.

Piper woke up in Flames' house as she looked around. "Where is everyone?" Piper asked. Piper stepped outside to see Fred and Flames talking. "...I think ypu two should go out." Flames said. "I don't think she'll like me." Fred said. "Oh Fred. If I didn't like you I wouldn't have kissed you back." Piper said as they both jumped. "I like you Fred." Piper said. "I do too." Fred said.

(okay to make thing short Fred and Piper kissed and started going out. The next story will be about Tails.)


End file.
